


Someone Your Own Size [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Someone Your Own Size" by Chash.</p>
<p>"Kel finds some boys picking on a dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Your Own Size [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Your Own Size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377400) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Length: 8:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/someone%20your%20own%20size.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI!! Also used to fill my "au: college/high school" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
